warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schneepfotes Bestimmung
MUSS NOCH GRÜNDLICH ÜBERARBEITET WERDEN, ABER ICH ARBEITE DARAN. Die Orginale geschichte ist meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut gelungen :/. Aber die Neue wird bestimmt besser Danksagung WIRD TEILWEISE KOMPLETT UMGESCHRIEBEN WEGEN FEHLERN U.S.W... Danke an Kleckspfote für das wunderschöne Cover! :D "Schneejunges, aufstehen!!!" , raunte Schneejunges Schwester Schnittjunges aufgeregt ihr ins Ohr. Schneejunges regte ihren Kopf, der sich aufgrund ihrer Müdigkeit so schwer anfühlte wie ein großer Stein. "Da war eine Fledermaus!!" , fauchte sie. Und selbst in dem schwachen Morgenslicht konnte ich ihr vor Schreck verzerrtes Gesicht gut erkennen. "Na und?" , seuftzte sie und warf sich wieder zu Boden. "Na und ?!!!?? Ich mag keine Fledermäuse!" , jaulte sie. Narzissenfell hob den Kopf. "Könntet ihr bitte aufhören euch mitten in der Nacht zu unterhalten? Ihr solltet längst schlafen!" , flüsterte Narzissenfell und rollte sich wieder zur Seite. "Aber die Fledermaus!" , Schnittjunges schüttelte sich. Webenjunges nießte einmal geräuschvoll und Algenschweif zugte darauf mit ihren Ohren. "Sie wird dir nichts tun! Und jetzt schlaf!" Sie bemerkte, wie sich Schnittjunges neben Narzissenfell niederlegte und man sie ruhig atmen hören konnte. Erleichtert sank sie nach und nach in tiefen Schlaf. Schneejunges rekte sich und entfernte sich von dem undichten Loch im Bau durch den ein schwacher Lichtstrahl schien. Schneejunges bließ die frische Luft dieses Blattfalls. Sie hob sie sich auf die Pfoten und stolperte im halbschlaf, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin langsam vorwärts. Sanft stieß sie an dem noch schlafenden Webenjunges an."Mrrh?" Er öffnete sein rechtes Auge ein wenig. Schneejunges schüttelte ihren Kopf, nun war sie wirklich wach. Peinlich berührt über den Zusammenstoß mit Webenjunges trar sie zurrück. Doch er schien zu müde zu sein, um von ihr Notiz zu nehmen. Sie blickte aus dem Bau. Der Himmel war schon relativ hell. Bald würde wieder Leben im Lager einkehren, nach der kalten Stille der Nacht. "Ach, du bist schon wach?" Kam eine Stimme von der Seite. Dort lag Schnittjunges. "Du warst noch nie so früh auf., bemerkte sie. "Das kann sein." Sie blinzelte zufrieden. Gedankenverlohren starrte sie in den Wald außerhalb des Lagers. Ihre Augen folgten den langsam vom Wind hin und her gewogenen Bäumen. "Was macht ihr jetzt mit ihm?" Höhrten sie eine Katze außerhalb des Baues miauen. Es war eindeutig Schwarzkehle, einer der älteren Kriegern. "Du weißt was dein Wurfgefährte Laubfell angetan hat." , zischte eine andere. Schneepfote erkannte die Stimme ihres Vaters Graßkralle, doch sie war nicht warm und liebevoll, wie er immer mit uns sprach, nein, sie war hart und trocken. "Aber gibt es keine andere möglichkeit?" , winselte Schwarzkehle. Die Geschwister tauschten entsetzte Blicke. "Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden, aber das höhrt sich nicht gut an!" , flüsterte Schnittjunges. "Er ist eine Gefahr für den Clan!" , fauchte Graßkralle scharf. Schwarzkehle trat in Schneejunges und Schnittjunges Sichtfeld, trat beunruhigt von einer Pfote auf die andere und senkte dabei den Kopf. Sprachen sie vielleicht von Dinkelpfote? "Du willst ihn verbannen? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du die ganze Zeit über ein Tyrann warst! Immer, ganz tief in deinem Herzen! Ich habe dir vertraut und vergeben! Und nun sorst du dafür das Dinkelpfote aus dem Clan verbannt wird, mein eigener Sohn!" , jaulte Narzissenfell so laut, dass es von der Kinderstube durch das ganze Lager hallte, "Ich tue nur das beste für den Clan! Erinnerst du dich wie viele Male er Katzen dieses Clans mit unbekannten Beeren vergiftet hat? Nach do vielen Kranken, kann das fast gar kein Zufall sein!" , seuftzte Graskralle und neigte den Kopf. "Geh! Lass mich alleine!" , fauchte die Kätzin. Graskralle wandte sich zu Schnittjunges und Schneejunges. Still stand er da und sah sie einfach nur an. Knurrend stellte sich Narzissenfell zwischen Graskralle und die Jungen. Ohne etwas zu sagen drehte er sich um und verließ den Bau. Eine Weile sah Narzissenfell ihm nach. Sie war vor Wut ganz außer sich. "Haltet euch von Graßkralle fern. Er hat es nicht verdient." , seuftzte sie. "Er hat eure Anwesenheit nicht verdient." , fuhr sie fort. "Aber Mama!" , heulte Schnittjunges ensetzt. Narzissenfell sah sie ernst an. "Ihr teilt meine Sicht zwar anscheinend nicht, aber ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, aber ICH will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben." , miaute sie gleichgültig. Die Geschwister wussten wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten und sahen sich ratlos an. Schnittjunges schritt vor und kuschelte sich tröstend an Narzissenfell. Nach einer Weile Schweigen murrte Ihre Mutter: "Na los! Geht nach draußen und amüsiert euch!" Und schob Schnittjunges von ihr weg. Mit gesträupten Fell verließen Schneejunges und Schnittjunges den Bau. In der Mitte der mit trockener Erde bedeckte Kuhle kämpften Webenjunges und Silberjunges spielerisch miteinander, und Orchideenpfote beobachtete sie schweigend. "Jetzt bist du der Vogel! Und ich jage dich!" "Nein!" "Doch!" "Nein!" "Ich muss immer der Vogel sein!" , maulte Silberpfote. "Du bist aber besser darin!" , meinte Webenjunges. "Na gut." Webenjunges duckte sich und holte zu einem großen Satz aus und hoppelte in großen Sprüngen, der quiekend fliehenden Silberjunges hinterher. Silberpfote hielt abrubt an und wandte sich an Orchideenpfote : "Warte. Du könntest doch mal der Vogel sein!" Ein paar Schüler die sich neben dem Dornenbusch versammelt hatten kicherten und ein paar andere riefen sie zu sich. "Äh- tut mir leid ich werde von meinen Baugefährten erwartet!" Sie lief zu der Schülergruppe. "Hmm. Schade." , meinte Silberpfote. "Jetzt muss ich wieder Vogel sein..." Sobald sie Orchideenpfote den Rücken gedreht hatten bemerkten sie die Geschwister. "Hey, wollt ihr mitspielen?" , rief Silberjunges ihnen zu. "Geht es euch gut?" , fragte Webenjunges misstrauisch. "Ja, ja." , miaute Schnittjunges. "Okay..." "Ihr könnt ruhig mitmachen, seit nicht so schüchtern!" "Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee!" , maunzte Webenjunges. "Lasst uns zu Spatzenfeder und Schnellfuß gehen, denn von dem Spiel wird mir langsam langweilig!" "Mir auch! Das trifft sich ja gut. Ich wollte sowiso mal nach Schnellfuß schauen, Dinkelpfote hat mir gesagt dass sie gerade erst aus dem Heilerbau draußen ist!" "Die Zeit alleine hat Spatzenfeder höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefallen!" Silberjunges Stimme wurde ernst. "Auch wenn sie jetzt zu zweit sind, sie fühlen sich alleine seit Laubfell von uns gegangen ist." Webenjunges nickte bloß. Wollt ihr mitkommen, ich würde euch gern ihnen vorstellen!" , rief er uns zu. "Ja, gerne." ,sagte Schneejunges. Die vier stolperten den steilen Weg zum Ältestenbau hinunter. Er war dafür bekannt, dass alle paar Blattwechsel jemand hier ausrutschte, sich verletzte oder sich sogar etwas brach. Erst vor ein paar Monden hatte es Dinkelpfote erwischt. Keiner kümmerte sich um die kleinen Jungen die dort den gefährlichen Weg hinunter liefen. An jeden anderen Tag hätte ein Clanmitglied sie aufmerksam beobachtet oder ihnen sogar geholfen. Aber heute waren beschäftigt. Dinkelpfote und sein Mentor hatten gleich zwei Katzen zu versorgen. Und Kautzenstern hatte eben eine große Jagdpatrolie los geschickt, weil die Blattfrischr kalt und so auch die Beute rah war. Doch die Jungen dachten onehin dass sie alt genug waren um diesen Weg alleine zu gehen. "Spatzenfeder und Schnellfuß" , dachte Schneejunges. "Waren das die zwei alten Katzen die sie vor einen Mond besucht hatten? Und Laubfell, ob sie wohl unter diesen zwei Katzen gewesen war?" Schneejunges wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein großer Schatten legte sich über sie. Schneejunges sah sich um. Sie befand sich auf festgetrampelter Erde zwischen zwei hohen Felswänden. Dieser Pfad schien durch die Felswände durch zu führen. Hier war sie noch nie. Wie hoch diese Felswände wohl sind? Sie blickte nach oben. "Beeindruckend, nicht?" , miaute Webenjunges. "Lass uns weiter gehen bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen!" , drängte Silberjunges. Schneejunges konnte schon den Ältestenbau sehen. Dort lag eine Steinhöhle einsam und verlassen da. "Da ist doch niemand?" , miaute sie skeptisch. "Ach, warscheinlich liegen sie hinter dem Felsen dort." , erklärte Silberjunges. Und tatsächlich! Eine goldbraub geschtreifte Kätzin kam hinter dem riesigen Stein hervor und streckte sich. Nachdem sie ausgiebig gegähnt hatte bemerkte sie die Jungen. Die Augen der Kätzin leuchteten. Sie wand sich dem Kater der gerade sich hinter dem Felsen zu erkennen gab. "Wir haben Besuch." Sie nickte uns zu. Silberjunges und Webenjunges hüpften auf die Ältesten zu. Schneejunges schlich vorsichtig hinter ihnen her. "Spatzenfeder, Schnellfuß!" "Wie geht es euch denn so?" ,fragte der Kater, dessen Name vermutlich Spatzenfeder war. "Oh, und wer seid ihr?" , miaute Schnellfuß. "Wir sind Schneejunges und Schnittjunges!" , rief Schnittjunges. Schneejunges sah ihre Schwester an. Sie war so zurückhaltend gewesen, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, dass sie mitgekommen war. "Wir freuen uns immer neue Jungen kennen zu lernen!" ,schnurrte Schnellfuß. Schneejunges blinzelte freundlich, sie mochte diese Katzen. "Gehts Algenschweif gut?" , fragte Spatzenfeder. Webenjunges nickte. "Erzählt ihr uns jetzt eine Geschichte?" "Ja die von Otterstern?" ,maunzte Silberpfote. "Wartet ihr zwei Jungen, wartet. Wir fangen gleich mit der Geschichte an. Ich will nur noch wissen ob es von Orchideenpfote noch etwas neues gibt." "Ja, sie meinte das dich in der Nähe Füchse herum treiben, der Blattgrüne-Clan hat davon erzählt. Auch Hauskätzchen überschreiten immer wieder die Grenze!" , fauchte er. Er bohrte seine Krallen in die Erde und sein Nackenfell sträubte sich. "Wenn sie mich jetzt sehen könnten würden sie alle Reißaus nehmen. Er fuhr fort : "Und sie hat mir von ihrem ersten Kampf erzählt, er fand erst vor ein paar Sonnenaufgängen statt!" "Und? Ist alles gut gelaufen?" , fragte Schnellfuß. "Jaaa, natürlich..." , schnurrte er grinsend. "Schön..." , murmelte sie. Schnellfuß Stimme wurde leiser. "Was passiert jetzt mit Dinkelpfote? Irgendwelche Informationen?!?" "Nein." , Silberjunges senkte den Kopf. "Ich glaube ich habe etwas mitbekommmen." , stotterte Schneejunges. War das jetzt richtig von mir, oder doch ein Fehltritt. "Ich, ich habe Graßkralle und Schwarzkralle reden hören..." "Was haben sie gesagt?" , zischte Schnellfuß. "Nadelfeder, Schnellfuß! Was machen die Jungen hier!" Giftbeere lief ihnen entgegen. Sein Blick wirkte ernst. Mehr als ein keuchen bekam sie nicht heraus. Die vier Jungen sahen Giftbeere entgeistert an. "Kommt mit mir, die Ältesten brauchen ihre Ruhe." Er deutete ihnen mit einem Schwanzschnippen, ihm zu folgen. "Ihr solltet euch in der nächsten Zeit fern von ihnen halten!" "Aber..." "Kein Aber! Ihr solltet auf weise, erwachsene Krieger, wie mich hören." , antwortete er barsch. Warum war er nur so aufgebracht? Wegen Giftbeeres aufbrausenden Art, sträubte Webenjunges wiederwillig das Fell Er sah ihn darauf herausfordernd an. An dieser Stelle wandte sich der massige Kater an Schneejunges und ihre Schwester und er schien sich zu beruhigen : "Wisst ihr, euer Vater ist stolz auf euch, aber er will das ihr euch nicht mit falschen Katzen abgebt." Ich merkte wie Schnittjunges neben mir zu Boden fiel und man konnte ein scharren vernehmen. "Jungen?" Schneejunges warf den Kopf herum. Schnittjunges war ein paar Schwanzlängen den Abhang hinab geschlittert. "Schnittjunges ist ausgerutscht." , rief Schneejunges und tapste den bröckeligen Erdpfad hinab. "Warte auf mich Junges!" Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Regenträumer2